


The Consequences of Not Texting Tony Stark

by ephemeralstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fever, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Sassy Tony Stark, Sickfic, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vomiting, peter is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralstark/pseuds/ephemeralstark
Summary: Carefully, Tony laid the back of his hand across the kid’s forehead.“What’re you doin’?” The kid mumbled.“I don't know, they just seem to do this in the movies, so I thought I’d try.” Tony admitted.“Huh.”“How do you feel?”“Sick.”-Peter is ill and doesn't turn up at the workshop. Tony decides to investigate.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 319





	The Consequences of Not Texting Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musicluvr1O](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicluvr1O/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Molly!! I hope this is alright (it was written very quickly, i'm so sorry)

Tony Stark was not often fazed by anything. 

He took pride in that fact; he had seen it all - he’d been kidnapped, tortured, betrayed, almost killed, broken up with, and almost killed again. He was unbreakable, he was unshakeable, he was concrete and solid, he was _not_ easily fazed. 

Or so he thought. 

“Tell me something, Kid,” he said loudly as he walked into the Parker’s apartment with the key that he had taken the liberty to cut himself, “when I say be at the workshop for five o’clock after school, what part of that makes you think you can just not show up?”

Normally Tony wouldn't have cared about the kid being a little late to one of their workshop evenings, but for him to not show or send a message explaining why he was going to be absent or late, now that was just plain weird.

Honestly, Tony was a little freaked out by it, he was too used to the long rambling voicemails that the kid left and the indecipherable texts that were littered with those _emojis_ \- or as Tony called them, abominations. 

“Kid, you kinda have to answer me here!” Tony shouted as he walked through the apartment, the rooms were dark, and he was beginning to doubt the kid was even home. Not a single light had been turned on, he couldn't hear the sound of a TV playing, or the thrum of the kid’s makeshift computer. 

On any other day, Tony would have left after realising there were no signs of anyone being home, but something in his gut filled him with unease and pushed him forward, further into the small apartment. 

He scoured each room carefully. 

Kitchen, living room, hallway, kid’s room, May’s room. All empty. 

That was until he just casually glanced into the dark bathroom, not expecting to see anything, after all the door was wide open - there was no way the kid would be in there.

Except he was. 

Tony stared blankly at the figure lying on the tiled floor for a moment before carefully flicking the light on.

He’d been imagining horrifying images of the kid covered in blood, or lying with a knife in his back, even having been shot… so it was somewhat of a relief to see the kid grumble under his breath at the sudden brightness and squirm in on himself - curling into as much as a ball as he could. 

“Underoos?” Tony said hesitantly, taking in the shaking figure and pale face with something disgusting drying on the chin - something he didn't want to focus on too closely. “Peter?”

“Go ‘way.” Peter mumbled, his eyebrows coming together as though Tony’s presence was an irritant. 

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Tony muttered as he carefully knelt on the tiles by Peter’s head, “that’s exactly what I plan to do after finding you lying on the bathroom floor in the dark.”

“Y’ur loud.” Peter complained without opening his eyes. 

“Uh huh,” Tony muttered, albeit slightly quieter, “and you’re gross, what is that on your face?” 

“Puke.”

“Delightful.” Tony muttered, as he looked over the kid’s shaking form and wondered what the hell he was meant to do in this situation. 

“Go ‘way.” 

“You know, Kiddo, I came here to give you an earful about ditching me this evening,” Tony commented, “and without even a text or a call. I was just stood up. No one stands up Tony Stark.”

“You were worried.” Peter said in a garbled sigh. 

“You can’t prove that in a court of law and if you tell anyone I’ll sue you for slander.” Tony threatened. 

“Leave me here to die ‘n you won’ have to w’rry.” Peter slurred. 

“Uh huh, well you missed the ‘Tony Stark doesn't listen to anyone’ article in The Bugle apparently,” Tony decided, “because now that you’ve said that, I’m not going anywhere.” 

“You suck.” 

“Ah, so you saw that article.” Tony quipped as he carefully tried to pull Peter into a sitting position. 

The kid’s skin was burning hot, but he was shivering? What the hell? With no other option, Tony pulled out his phone and sat it on the rim of the bathtub. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”

_“Yes, boss?”_

“Why’s the kid hot and shivering?” Tony asked, glad that the kid was feeling too shitty to ever tease him for his knowledge gaps. 

_“He is rigoring, I would recommend giving him some acetaminophen to try and combat the fever, change him out of those sweaty clothes into something cooler and try to give him plenty of fluid.”_ F.R.I.D.A.Y. suggested. 

“But… why is this happening?” Tony asked. 

_“People get sick, boss.”_ F.R.I.D.A.Y. said, with the infuriating sass Tony had programmed her to have - that was meant to be an inconvenience for others, not for him. 

“Right, right,” Tony muttered, “come on, Pete, let’s get you back to your bed.” 

Tony carefully heaved the kid up as best he could, thankful when despite the kid’s grumbles and muttered insults, he took some of his own weight. 

“Y’know, ‘ve been sick b’fore.” Peter slurred. “I can cope.” 

“Uh huh, tell that to the imprint of the bathroom tiles on your face,” Tony snarked, “let me help you Kiddo, I don't often take the time out to care for sick people so take advantage of this.” 

“‘M gonna puke.” Peter said in response. 

“Kid, don't you dare-”

Peter vomited all over Tony’s shoes - the ones that cost more than the kid’s entire Iron Man merchandise collection.

Tony’s initial response was to release the kid and step back in disgust, which of course meant Peter let out a weak cry and tumbled to the ground - straight into his puke puddle - unable to support his own weight. 

“Oh fuck.” Tony said quickly, making to grab the kid again. “Shit, sorry Underoos. Jeez, this is disgusting.” 

“Try hav’ng the taste ‘n your mouth.” Peter mumbled. 

“Ew, no thanks.” Tony muttered as he looked at the mess. “Kid, I think you need a bath or something.”

So, that was how Tony Stark found himself mopping up a puddle of puke in a small Queens apartment while Spider-Man lay in his underwear in a tub of lukewarm water. 

“You couldn't make this up,” Tony grumbled to himself, “you know kid, you’re lucky I got offended that you didn't text me to cancel, you could have choked on that if you’d been lying down.”

“Just admit you were worried.” Peter sighed. 

“Never.” Tony said, slightly too loudly if the wince was anything to go by. 

Tony rinsed the mop in the kitchen in record time before racing back to the bathroom to make sure the kid hadn't done something stupid, like drown himself. That would be annoying after Tony had put so much effort into cleaning him and his bathroom floor. 

“Right Kid,” Tony said as sternly as he could muster, “I’m gonna help you out the tub, then I need you to do me a favour and throw on these sweats, alright?” 

“Mhm.” Peter said, looking at him through heavy lidded eyes.

“It’s just one thing,” Tony said, “and then I’ll take care of everything else, alright?” 

“Mhm.”

True to his word, or rather garbled confirmation, Peter did in fact manage to get himself dried and changed and then Tony helped to put him to bed. 

Or rather, Tony half carried, half dragged the kid to his room and perhaps threw him on the bed so that his face turned slightly green and he was lying squint across the top of the duvet. They were just details though, he got the kid to his room, that was the important thing. 

Carefully, Tony laid the back of his hand across the kid’s forehead. 

“What’re you doin’?” The kid mumbled. 

“I don't know, they just seem to do this in the movies, so I thought I’d try.” Tony admitted. 

“Huh.” 

“How do you feel?” 

“Sick.” 

“No shit,” Tony muttered, “do you think you’ll manage a couple of pills?” 

“Do I have a choice?” 

“No.” Tony decided. “Fevers are bad and taking acetaminophen helps fevers.” 

Peter managed to shuffle himself into a half sitting position and he downed the tablets and water that Tony offered. Thankfully, he also managed to keep them down. 

Tony sat at the kid’s desk and carefully watched him as he slept, making sure there were no signs of the kid potentially puking in his sleep, should he shift him into the recovery position just in case? What even was the recovery position? He would have asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. but his phone was still in the bathroom. 

So, the kid was ill? So what? People got ill all the time, not Tony though, he was never ill. But normal people often were, so why was it so terrifying? 

Maybe he had been a little worried by the kid’s absence earlier. 

Maybe he was still worried. 

No one could ever prove that, though. 

“Kid?” Tony asked quietly, fighting the urge to shake the kid. 

“What?” Oh, yeah, he was pissed at being disturbed. 

“How do you feel?” 

“Really, Mr. Stark?” Peter whined. 

“What?” Tony asked, he hadn't done anything bad - just woken the kid up to check how he was, wasn't that something people normally did? 

“I’m _tired_.” Peter said. 

“Oh, right, so I should let you sleep?” Tony asked. 

“ _Yes_.” 

“Right, right,” Tony said, before another thought occurred to him, “but how will I know you’re alright?” 

“I made it this far in life.” Peter commented. 

“Hm, by the skin of your teeth.” Mr. Stark commented. 

“That saying is gross.” Peter said, scrunching his nose up. 

“You know what else was gross?” Tony asked. “Your lake of puke.”

“Wasn't a lake.” Peter mumbled. “Mr. Stark?”

“Mhm?” 

“Thanks for mopping that up.”

“Yeah, you better thank me for that, it sucked.” Tony commented. 

Peter let out a breathy laugh. 

“You sound more alert now.” Tony said, not bothering to hide the relief he felt. “A little more like the annoying kid you are.”

Peter hummed noncommittally, “hey, Mr. Stark?” 

“Yeah, Underoos?” 

“Thank you for staying with me.”

“Can’t have you choking on your own puke now, can I?” Tony said, looking away to hide the fond smile that appeared on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @[ephemeralstark](https://ephemeralstark.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I accept irondad prompts!!


End file.
